


ML Collection

by yellowjelo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Sex, Smut, i will update tags as more chapter are added, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a space where I post drabbles or one shots for Miraculous Ladybug I write to help me get through writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was a request from one of my followers on tumblr. It is based off speaks nation roleplay drama. Enjoy.

Copy knocked on her door waiting for an answer. It had been a day since the incident and she still hadn’t left her room.

“My lady?” he called out pressing his hand to the wood that separated them, “I wish you would talk to me. I wish you would tell me what’s wrong.” 

He heard movement from the otherside of the door but there was no answer to his pleas. 

“My lady, please, let me help you. Whatever you’re going through let me help you get through it,” he whined pulling at the door knob again. 

It remained locked. It had been locked since he had carried her home the day before. She had been so fragile, so frail, weeping in his arms, blood coating both of their suits. He had placed her on their bed and was hoping to comfort her but she had pushed him away. He knew she was probably just scared. Scared of what had happened, scared of what she had become, scared of what she almost did to him. 

He had tried to call out to her then too, as she shoved him out the door and locked it. He had tried to tell her everything would be okay. He forgave her. He loved her. He would help her. She didn’t listen. He spent the night on the couch. The other akumas in the lair didn’t say a word but he could feel their wary glances as he begged at the bedroom door for admittance. 

“My lady, you don’t even have to talk just let me hold you,” he called to her and heard movement again. 

Maybe that was the ticket. Maybe he just had to promise her he’d keep his mouth shut. 

“I won’t say a word if you don’t want me to. Just let me be there for you,” he continued and was rewarded when he heard the lock click open. 

Copy instantly threw the door open and his eyes landed on Anti standing on the other side looking like a shell of herself. Was she always so thin? Where did those circles under her eyes come from? Those streaks down her face…she was crying. He opened his arms and drew her into his chest holding closely. She clung to the front of his suit not saying a word. They stood there like that for a long time. Copy holding Anti so tightly like he was trying to keep her pieces from falling a part and Anti clinging to Copy for dear life like she was trying not to fall. 

Eventually, Anti let go and pat his chest giving him the signal that he too should let go of her. She leaned back and wiped the last remnants of tears from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used ladybug’s earrings. I was warned what would happen but I still…” she whispered hoarsely, her throat dry from crying.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he shook his head and grabbed her hand pressing his lips to her knuckles.

“But I..to you..and…Can you forgive me? For what I did…”she didn’t finished the sentence, she didn’t need to.

“You never needed my forgiveness,” he smiled at her and was happy to see the ghost of a smile appear on her lips as well, “No matter what happens I will always and forever be here to hold you.” 

“Thank you, kitty,” she reached up and placed a hand on his head, “Because I can be a reckless fool sometimes.”

“Well you’re my reckless fool,” he grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist and she sighed, content. 

“Let’s get some ice cream,” she offered knowing that ice cream was his favorite food.

“Let’s,” he nodded and pulled her into him one last time before heading to the kitchen.


	2. Criminal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, like a lot of smut, be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a criminal au for y'all. It's been in my head for a while. Also I didn't proofread it so have fun.

The piercing sound of an alarm started up in the distance. A dark haired woman in a red and black polk-a-dotted mask turned her head towards the noise.

“I guess that’s our cue to get out of here,” a blonde boy in a black mask with cat ears perched on his head, said with a laugh.

 “Not without the goods,” the woman retorted and turned back to the glass container she was currently trying to pry open.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were robbing a museum this time. The two were a, rather famous, criminal duo in Paris. They worked for the notorious Master Fu and his gang of Miraculous, stealing anything from jewelry to national prizes. Tonight they were after a necklace that had just been put on display at small museum. It was worth millions and their boss just had to have it. So, of course, he put his best people on the job. The two that never got caught and always returned with the items, the two that never got caught….

The alarm continued to blare and footsteps could be heard shuffling closer. Chat grabbed the baton he kept strapped to his back and whirled it out ready to fight.

“Are you almost done? I think our stay here is become _fragile_ ,” he grinned at Ladybug as she shot him an annoyed look.

The glass case popped off and Ladybug cheered in triumph. She gracefully slipped her hand into the container and scooped up the necklace. No need to worry about sensors or alarms now. Their presence was already known.

“Let’s go,” she wrapped up the necklace and placed it inside the satchel she was carrying.

Chat twirled his baton through the air and purposely knocked over a few display pedestals to impede their attackers before turning and dashing off with his lady.

“That was a close one, my lady,” Chat panted as they sprinted side by side towards the exit.

“It’s not over yet,” Ladybug came to a halt as a large, overfed, security guard appeared between them and the door that led to freedom.

Chat Noir stopped and held out his baton as Ladybug pulled a yoyo from her satchel. He had, at first, been curious why she chose to use a yoyo as her weapon but after seeing her use it numerous times he knew that that yoyo was more powerful than it appeared. In fact, he had been on the receiving end of it several times.

The guard looked uneasy when he noticed the two were armed but shook that off as he grabbed the baton at his waist and started to charge them.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. It only took one glance at her partner and they knew exactly what to do.  Chat ran off to the side and extended his baton sweeping it low across the ground. Ladybug ran down the other side swinging her yoyo. She launched her yoyo at the fat man causing him to try and dodge it and lose his balance. That’s when Chat’s baton reached the guard’s feet and promptly knocked him face first into the ground.

The duo met back up on the other end of the hall way and spared a moment to give each a fist bump.

“Guess he needed some walking lessons,” Chat chuckled.

“Or maybe just a new job,” Ladybug replied.

The partners pushed open the emergency door just as more guards turned the corner to the hallway.

“Bye bye petite security,” Ladybug taunted and slammed the door closed.

Police sirens were added to the shrill alarm coming from the building as the door closed. Chat Noir’s looked towards the flashing lights gathering at the front of the museum and then back to Ladybug.

“You got a plan?” he asked her and watched as her eyes darted, taking in their surroundings.

They were standing off to the right of the police cars. There was a large expanse of grass separating them from the cops. To their right was an alleyway that opened up to another street. Ladybug nodded down the alleyway as the cops started to notice the two standing there.

“After you, my lady,” he stated, giving a dramatic bow.

 “You sure you don’t want to go first, kitty?” Ladybug patted his head and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

“No, no, by all means. You know I like to watch you run,” he winked at her.

“In that case, make sure to keep your eyes on my ass,” Ladybug teased and darted off down the alley.

A few cops jumped back into their cars and sped off after the two but Chat Noir and Ladybug knew the backside of this city far too well. It was easy for them to climb a fire escape, run across the roof, jump to the next building, and duck under a ledge in a different alley.

The two leaned against the cold, brick wall for a moment listening to the sirens fade into the distance. Their chests heaving from the sprints they had to do today. Perhaps it was the thrill of the evening that made Ladybug turn to face her partner. Perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins that made her lean in. Perhaps it was the thumping of her heart against her chest that made her press her lips ever so slightly against his. Or perhaps it had just been a thing she had wanted to do for a very long time and now her guard was down and she couldn’t stop herself.

His eyes widened but he didn’t protest. This is what he wanted. Chat wound his hand around her back and pulled her closer deepening the soft kiss. She gasped and he didn’t stop to think before slipping his tongue past her lips. He was delighted when she didn’t back away but instead moaned at his intrusion. His heart was racing in his chest and he didn’t know how far this would go but he wasn’t going to stop until she did.

Chat rotated them around so Ladybug’s back was pressed up against the wall of the alley and he was leaning over her. Lips still locked, Ladybug wound her fingers in his hair and he slid his hand down to wrap around her rear.  He pressed himself ever closer to her. He needed her. He wanted her. He lusted for her. Ever since the first day they started working together he had wanted to hold her like this, feel her curves pressed against his own, touch her, become one with her.

Ladybug hitched her leg up and around Chat’s hip, pulling him closer to her body. She felt something hard press against her thigh and she pressed her core into it. Chat hissed and Ladybug smirked. She started to grind into his hips causing Chat to break the kiss so he could groan.

“Ladybug…fuck,” he murmured, his head rolling backwards.

“Do you want me to?” she leaned back against the brick, cheat heaving.

“W-what?” he blushed and she chuckled.

“Do you want to fuck me, mon chaton?” Ladybug leaned towards him, a devilish grin on her face.

Chat’s response was to dive in for another make out session.  He ground her leg back up and around his hip, locking it there as he, heatedly, pressed his boner into her.

“Yes please,” he moaned, kissing down her jaw line.

“Then do it,” Ladybug replied, her hands clinging to the back of his shirt as he bucked against her.

Chat reached his hand up to grasp one of her breasts as the other one made its way down to her pants. He paused for a moment and brought his glove up to his teeth to pull it off before quickly plunging his hand down her panties. Chat reveled in the noise that escaped his lady’s lips as he pressed his finger against her warm, slick, clit. She was already so wet. He applauded himself for that as his finger pressed against her.

Ladybug threw her head back against the brick wall, her hips thrusted into Chat’s hand, and a moan escaped her lips. She needed this. She needed him. She didn’t care that they were practically strangers under the masks. He was her partner and she wanted to fuck him right now. Chat slid a finger down her slit and slipped it up inside her. She gasped and a shudder rolled through her body.  Ladybug locked eyes with him and saw the hunger there; the need and want matching her own.

“Chat just..fuck…fuck me,” she moaned as he pumped his finger inside her.

“As you wish, my lady,” Chat obliged and pulled his hand out of her and her pants.

Ladybug reached down to undo the red polka-dotted jeans she wore as part of her persona. She pulled them down and stepped out of one leg. Her panties followed quickly. Chat copied her actions, unbuckling his belts and dropping his pants to his knees before pushing his boxer briefs out of the way.  He bent down for a second to fumble with his pants, pulling out his wallet and then pulling out a small foil package out of that.

Ladybug creased her eyebrows together, “One why do you carry a wallet on a heist and two do you just carry a condom with you everywhere or…”

“You never know when your lady will ask you to fuck her,” was Chat’s reply and he rolled the latex protection onto his length.

Ladybug spread her legs slightly so he could step back in between them. This time she brought both legs up and wrapped them around his waist as he poised himself over her opening.

“You ready for this, my lady?” he asked with a shit eating grin. 

“Stop being a tease and just---“ she didn’t get to finish her sentence as it was drowned out by a long moan as he pushed inside her.

The sudden feeling of being filled was almost enough to push her over the edge that had been building since she kissed him. He waited for a second to let her body adjust to his length and she rolled her hips against him to let him know he could start thrusting, which he did.

It started out methodical, slow and practiced. He pulled out as far as he could without leaving her and then would thrust back in to the root. Ladybug clawed at his back as she started to get impatient at his slow pace. She bucked her hips against his, trying to get him to speed up. She wasn’t here to make love, she was here to get fucked. Eventually Chat got the message.  He started to pound into her, ferociously.

Their hips crashed together, lips locked in heated, messy, kiss. Ladybug knew her back was going to be bruised in the morning from being slammed into the brick wall so many times, but she didn’t care. Chat vaguely registered that they were fucking in a public alleyway, but he didn’t care.

Ladybug reached a hand down and started to rub at herself. She could feel that building pressure in herself. She was coming close. With each chaotic thrust of Chat’s she was getting closer. Her toes curled and she pulled her head back, breaking yet another kiss.

“C-chat,” Ladybug moaned.

Chat moved his lips down her neck and sucked on a spot in response, his thrusts becoming more frenzied by the minute. He could feel it coming. He was so close. Just a few more and he would be pushed over that edge, spilling over into bliss. Just a few more thrusts.

“Chat! I’m…”she called out as she came.

Ladybug felt the pressure release and she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Her muscles twitched and she clenched down around Chat’s length as he thrusts a few more times before falling over into orgasm himself.

He leaned against her, panting, as he came into the condom. She rested her chin on his, taking deep breaths to regain herself. She kept her legs wrapped around him, not letting him remove his warmth from her just yet.

“That was…”Chat whispered against her chest.

“Something else,” Ladybug finished.

“Maybe we could do that again sometime?” he looked up at her with big, hopeful eyes.

“I think that can be arranged,” she ducked her head down to give him a chaste kiss.

A police car zoomed past the alley, sirens blaring as it chased someone down.

Ladybug’s head popped up at the sound and she frowned, “But first, we should get the goods back to Fu.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Chat sighed and stood up.

Ladybug dropped her legs and he pulled out, tossing the condom into a nearby dumpster.

“But definitely something we need to do again,” Ladybug continued as she pulled her pants back on, “Come on kitty the sooner we get back to Fu the sooner we can do that again.”

He grinned at her and bowed, sweeping an arm towards the exit of the alleyway, “After you, my lady.”    


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut because I'm a fucking sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing the next chapter for Dorito but someone was impatient and kept demanding some adrienette smut. I'm looking at you wtfsteph. I hope you enjoy.

A leg hitched around a waist. A back pressed against cold tile. A hand pulling the other closer. Lips locked together. Water rushing down the drain. This was the setting Marinette found herself in.

She dragged her hands through the wet hair of the man she was currently making out with. Well making out was probably an understatement. It was more like they were trying to fuse together. It was just going to be an innocent shower but then he decided to join her and well the hard length pressing against her thigh proved it wasn’t so innocent anymore.

“Fuck,” was the word that escaped his mouth as he pulled back to breath, “You’re amazing.”

Marinette couldn’t find words. Her brain was filled with lust and want and need. She groped at his back trying to pull him back closer to her a whine escaping her swollen lips. He seemed to get the hint and grabbed her waist, repositioning her on the wall.

“Can I?” he hesitated hovering over her opening.

She nodded.

He pushed in.

Her head met the cold tile wall as she felt herself fill with his length. He fit so well or maybe she was just that horny. A low, long moan echoed through the bathroom and Marinette wasn’t sure if that was hers or his.

“Fuck, Marinette, you’re so beautiful,” he groaned and dropped his head to press against her shoulder.

He started to move inside her and she moved her hips against him.  Her breathing was heavy. Chest heaving as their movements got faster and faster. The water sliding off his back as she grabbed at any skin she could find. His lips pressed against the hot skin of her shoulder, sucking and licking.

A warmth started to pool inside her. She felt her muscles tense up and her toes curled. She felt his breath hitch and his movement become more erratic. They both where getting close but he was closer. Too soon he stilled inside her. Too soon she heard him moan her name. Too soon she felt him twitch and release. Too soon was he pulling away to kiss at her jaw, her nose, her lips again.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing,” he whispered onto her skin and pulled back smiling.

She dropped her leg and smiled back at him, “You seemed to enjoy yourself.”

He raised a brow, “Did you not?”

“Oh no no, I did. I really did,” she couldn’t lie to him, not with that face he was making.

“You didn’t come did you,” he hit the nail on the head.

“It’s okay. It’s fine, honest, I can take care of it later. After you leave, it’s okay, don’t worry about it,” she tried to console him.

He looked heartbroken. He couldn’t make her come. She hadn’t orgasmed last night when they fucked. She hadn’t orgasmed this morning in the shower. He looked devastated.

“I’m sorry…can I make it up to you?” he asked her.

“Honestly, Nathanaël, it’s alright. Maybe next time it’ll happen,” she reached up and tangled her fingers in his red hair.

“Next time….?” A hopeful look replaced his downtrodden one as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say adrienette smut? Oops. My bad. >:) Now learn to be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Wow I think I need to write something other than smut goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright this is an apology drabble for wtfsteph. I swear this one is actually Adrienette okay. I love you.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Marinette was being pulled down the hallway of the very large office building by a very beautiful blonde man.

“Do you really care if it is or not?” The man turned back to look at her, chuckling.

Something deep in her groin twitched at that chuckle and Marinette decided that no, no she did not care.

Adrien pulled her into the men’s restroom after a quick peek inside to make sure no one was there and Marinette quickly found herself pressed up against the wall of one of the stalls.

His lips were pressed to her throat as he murmured words against her skin, “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” 

She gasped as he grazed his teeth down her throat and nipped at her collar bone, “What have you been thinking exactly?”

His hands found their way under her blouse and she felt the warmth of his palms press against her stomach. That twitching in her groin grew into a flame.

“About how badly I need you. How badly I hope you need me,” he pulled back and looked her in the eye, asking for consent before going any farther.

“I need you pretty badly, myself,” she replied in what she hoped was a low sexy tone.

Apparently it was the right thing to say because in a flash her shirt was gone his hands where on her breasts and his lips were devouring her own.

Adrien pressed himself against her and even through his work slacks she could feel his hard on. She reached behind and groped his ass pulling him closer to her. Marinette started to roll her hips grinding into him and he moaned against her lips.

“Pants, need to go,” he mumbled as he fumbled with her belt.

She reached down and helped him get her pants off and then his own. They had to work quickly. Who knew when the boss was going to get back? They didn’t want to get caught.

Marinette felt Adrien’s strong hands on her sides and then he had flipped her over so she was facing the stall wall. She pressed her hands against the wall to steady herself and he pulled her hips closer to himself.

She wasn’t quite sure what happened to her panties just that they had disappeared somewhere between facing forward and backwards. Instead, they had been replaced with the roaming fingers of her boyfriend. She bit her lip so as not to make any noises that would draw attention to them.

“Are you ready?” Adrien leaned over and nibbled on her ear.

“Yes,” Marinette breathed and then immediately had to stifle another moan as Adrien pushed himself inside her.

He waited, like the gentleman he was, for her to adjust to him before he started to thrust into her. They were fast, sloppy, rough thrusts created from lust and the need to finish fast. She didn’t care.

Marinette gripped the metal wall the best she could as Adrien pounded her into it. He clamped his mouth over her shoulder as he moaned her name over and over again. He wrapped an arm around her front and pressed his finger against her clit making it very hard for her to not cry out in pleasure.

She pressed her forehead against the bathroom wall and clenched her jaw, eyes closing against the intense pleasure building up inside her. She wasn’t going to be able to last much longer.

“Adrien….I…” she whispered hoarsely.

With a wet pop he separated his mouth from her skin, “Me too…I’m gonna cum soon.”

Something about knowing his orgasm was just as close as hers threw her over the edge and into bliss. Marinette’s muscles twitched and her body shuddered and she rode the orgasm. She didn’t realize she had lost control of her mouth and was calling out his name loudly as she came.

Adrien came very soon after her, his moan mixing with hers as he released. He placed his hands on either side of hers, leaning against her, their chests heaving together.

“That was…”Adrien was about to compliment her on a job well done when he heard the door to the bathroom slam open.

Marinette let out a frightened squeak and Adrien’s eye widened.

“I know you’re in here. I want you both in my office immediately,” called the angry voice of their boss.

“Well, we’re fucked,” Adrien whispered and Marinette had to try not to slap him for the pun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours.  
> Antibug and Alix.

“Hey Alix can I talk to you?” Anti walked up to the fiery skater. She had been waiting for school to get out so she could talk to the beautiful small woman. 

“Uh……I guess?” Alix responded shrugging at her friends and walking off with the Akuma, “So what’s up?”

Antibug looked down at the girl. She may have been small but she was fierce, fierce and full of life and damn was she attractive. Anti swallowed. This was going to be hard to do but she could do it. 

“So you know how akumas only really feel the emotion they were akuamtized with well that somehow changed for me and it was because of you,” Anti said matter of factually and crossed her arms. 

“Uh…okay? Congrat?” Alix leaned back against the wall. 

Antibug sighed and rubbed a hand down her face, “I like you Alix don’t ask why don’t ask how I don’t understand it myself but when I see you skating and getting into competitions something inside me stirs and well I guess that makes you my girlfriend now. Congrats.”

“Whoa whoa whoa hold up you don’t get to just decide shit like that,” Alix pushed herself away from the wall, “Just because you like me doesn’t mean I have to like you back.” 

Anti scoffed,”Who wouldn’t like me? I’m me. I’m the best person around.”

“Yeah no. I have my eyes on someone else thank you very much and like I appreciate your confession and all but this isn’t going to work. I’m not into bitches. So have fun running from Ladybug but you’ll have to do that alone,” Alix shook her head and walked off back to her friends.

Anti seethed, she balled her fists and was so close to grabbing her yoyo to summon an anticharm but a flash of red in her peripheral told her she needed to save her strength. She would have to deal with her little ball of fire at a later time. Alix will love her. One day, she’ll see the amazingness that is Antibug. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Kill Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character killing yours.

There’s something they don’t tell you about botched transformations. Sure you know all about how badly it can hurt the user. How much pain psychically and mentally they can be in after a transformation goes bad. But no one ever thinks about the kwami. The kwami that gets forced into their miraculous abruptly. The kwami that had to endure the brokeness of the transformation. The kwami that could never come back from that. 

Antibug had had her experiences with bad transformations. She had tried to use ladybug’s earrings once while still in akuma form. That had definitely not turned out well for her. Tikki, thankfully enough, escaped unharmed from the fiasco. But this experience hadn’t stop Anti from trying. She wanted a miraculous and she wanted one badly. She would get one from anywhere, even one that wasn’t sanctioned by Master Fu. That’s what led her to Schupp. 

Schupp was a little ferret kwami trying to escape an abusive pass. Anti was an akuma desperate for more power. It seemed like a good fit, until it wasn’t. 

She had wanted to transform. He had warned her against that. She didn’t care. She needed to feel the rush of power flow through her veins again like it had with the earrings and it should be fine this time. His morals matched hers. There shouldn’t be any conflict of interest. Or so she assured him and herself. 

Things did not go well. 

“Fuck.”

 Antibug was on her hands and knees coughing up blood. The transformation dropped around her. She had barely been able to hold it for even a minute before the pain seared through her body. It had started in the armband that was Schupp’s miraculous but coursed quickly through her muscles and into her very being. It was different from the pain with the earrings no this was hot and fierce and fiery. It burned her from the inside and she wasn’t able to keep the transformation stable.

“Fucking a Schupp what was that?” Anti wiped her mouth and called out hoarsely. 

There was no reply. 

“Schupp?” Anti pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around for the ferret, “Schupp where’d you go?” 

She spotted him a few yards away lying on the pavement and started to crawl towards the kwami. 

“There you are. What the hell happened? What was that pain? Did you feel it too?” 

She got closer to him. He was very still. He was usually such a twitchy fellow and why wasn’t he replying? 

“Schupp?” She called out softer this time, concern filling her voice. 

Anti inched closer to the little ferret kwami lying on the pavement.

 There was no reply.  

There was no movement.

No one ever tells you about how a botched transformation can effect a kwami. You always hear about how the holder could have internal damage. How they might lose their ability to walk. No one ever tells you how the kwami might lose it’s life. 


End file.
